dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Robin
Believing that the Batman was more than myth, a young Tim Drake spent his free time studying the possible identities of the Batman and at the age of nineteen, deduced that it was Bruce Wayne. Four years later, after the supposed death of Jason Todd, Tim convinced Dick Grayson that he should be trained as a Robin. Eventually, Tim took on the new name of Red Robin and became the leader of the Teen Titans. Biography Early Life Tim Drake is the son of Jack and Janet Drake. When he was a little boy, he visited the circus with his parents and managed to get a photo with the Graysons before the show. That night, Tim met Dick Grayson before the young acrobat's parents were assassinated. Finding the Connections Growing up, Tim had heard like many other children in Gotham about the rumors surrounding the mysterious Batman. Though most people regarded the Batman as a myth Tim in particular had a deep belief in the figure ever since the appearance of a similar vigilante in Starling City. Ever since then, Tim had been looking through the rumors of the Batman trying to find connections that could lead to his identity. During one of his observations, Tim discovered a vague photo of a young figure believed to be Batman's apprentice. Tim then altered course and focused on the apprentice and found classified video of the boy performing leaps over several buildings, and after seeing these feats, Tim recognized the skills as being a circus performer specifically Dick Grayson. After learning that Dick was the ward of Bruce Wayne, Tim surmised that it was the now deceased Bruce Wayne who was the Batman, and why the vigilantes of Gotham vanished the same year Bruce Wayne died. Confronting the Bat's After Tim deduced the identities of several members of the Batman Family, Tim sought out the now retired Dick Grayson who had for the past eight years worked for ARGUS, until one of Amanda Waller's, less then humane decisions got most of Dick's team killed and making Dick realize the cold-hearted background behind the organization, giving Dick the influence to resign. Tim wanted to inform Dick that ever since Batman rumors have stopped progressing, crime has been up and new super criminals were ravaging the streets. After the first argument, Tim tried to convince Dick to take on the mantle of Batman, saying that this city was once safe with the Batman's shadow looking over it, and that it could be again. Wanting to honor his mentors legacy although with some heavy hesitation, Dick agreed to take on the mantle. Tim also insisted that the Batman needed a partner, and so he offered his services. Dick was not eager to get Tim's help, fearing that he might end up like Bruce or worst. But Tim was ever insistent and after without the blessing of Dick spending a few nights with him as the new Robin, Dick realized that Tim's place was with him in protecting Gotham. But in order for Tim to join Dick he had only one condition, that Tim would have to endure physical and mental training before he could officially become Robin. Tragedy While Tim was training with Dick, his parents were kidnapped by Scarecrow. Because Tim was focused on perfecting his technique, Dick promised Tim that he would save his family, this was not the cause however as Dick arrived to late. They were overdosed with fear toxin resulting in both of their deaths. Dick feared that with this tragedy, Tim would end up like Red Hood with thoughts of revenge clouding his mind, but he was reassured when Tim saved hostages from the Scarecrow and did not kill him. Afterwards, Batman officially let Tim take the mantle of the Robin, and gave him a modernized version of the suit. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Tim Drake is trained in hand-to-hand combat by Batman. After years of training and experience, Tim has been able to fight off the likes of super villains as well as his own teammates sometimes. He strikes harder than the rest of the Robins. * Investigation: Tim Drake is often cited as the most analytic of Batman's proteges. While Dick is the acrobat, Jason is the marksman, Tim is the detective, leaving Damian to be the true son. * Tactical Analysis: While simple and complex investigation is Tim's forte, even in stressful situations Tim can analyze an issue and come up with a plan almost immediately. * Genius Level Intellect * Acrobatics Equipment * Utility Belt Transportation * Glider Cape Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Teen Titans Category:Batman Family Category:Detectives Category:Athletes